Let Me Know
by Phylindan
Summary: IT's BTS Fanfic. VKook. Malam itu Taehyung hanya merasa tertarik dan ia menginginkan nama pemuda itu dengan cara berkenalan yang cukup aneh. Oneshot. RnR please. A SEQUEL.
1. Chapter 1

**Taehyung****/Jungkook**** | AU |****oneshot | I don't take any profit with this chara**

_._

_Do not plagiarize._

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Musim pekan ujian akhirnya telah tiba, Jungkook tak pernah berpikir bahwa masa sekolahnya akan terasa secepat ini. Dan itu terasa menegangkan ketika harinya akan tiba besok lusa.

_Well_, ini mungkin salahnya juga, dahulu ketika ia baru memasuki tingkat pertama _high school_ ia pernah berdoa untuk cepat sampai hari dimana ia ujian akhir dan segera keluar dari sekolah yang menurutnya sangat membosankan itu.

Oke, sekarang Jungkook harus menerima atas jawaban doanya sendiri ketika ia merasa kegiatan sekolahnya cepat berakhir.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu, Jungkook baru keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya setelah malam menjelang. Ia telah menjalani kelas tambahan untuk persiapan ujian hari senin mendatang. Pukul delapan malam lebih tepatnya Jungkook baru bisa kembali merasakan udara bebas dari luar sekolah yang menurutnya pengap.

Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan pucat walau masih tersirat kontur wajah yang menawan antara manis dan tampan dengan rambut hitam legam beserta kedua mata bulatnya yang bagaikan permata dibawah temaram malam. Ia memakai sebuah jaket biru tua untuk melapisi seragam sekolahnya.

Jungkook pulang dengan berjalan kaki malam itu, ia pikir ia akan menyegarkan pikirannya lebih dulu dengan mampir ke kafe tepi jalan favoritnya. Beruntung ia selalu mengumpulkan uang jajannya hanya untuk membeli segelas_ mint iced mocchacino_ dan sepotong tiramisu disana.

_Cring._

Jungkook memasuki ruangan kafe serba kayu cokelat keemasan itu dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya _counter_ disana untuk memesan menu.

"Selamat datang dan selamat malam Jungkook-_ah_. Tiramisu dan _fresh mint iced moccachino_ seperti biasa?"

Seorang pemuda penjaga kasir telah lebih dulu menyapa Jungkook dengan begitu ramah. Ia telah mengenal Jungkook dan hapal apa yang selalu dipesannya jika sudah mengunjungi kafe ini.

Jungkook balas tersenyum, memaksakan dirinya seceria mungkin walau nyatanya ia begitu lelah dengan semua pelajaran yang diterimanya hari itu.

"Iya, Jin-_hyung_. Seperti biasa. Tetapi aku ingin _take out_ saja, sudah terlalu malam." Jungkook melirik jam dinding besar disalah satu sudut kafe.

"Baiklah."

Sembari menunggu pesanannya dibuat, Jungkook dengan iseng memandang seluruh isi kafe. Kedua matanya bergulir menatap dari satu sudut ke sudut lainnya dengan cepat.

Sampai ketika kedua matanya jatuh di satu sudut yang begitu nyentrik, Jungkook berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Bagaimana tidak nyentrik, Jungkook menemukan seorang pemuda duduk sendirian di salah satu meja dengan penampilan yang menurut Jungkook sangat tidak lazim seperti orang kebanyakan pakai. Maksudnya, lihat saja rambutnya yang bercat pirang keunguan, mana mungkin 'kan ada orang yang terlahir dengan rambut seperti itu?

Tetapi boleh Jungkook akui kalau orang tersebut terlihat tampan dengan rambutnya yang seperti itu. Karena tampangnya saja sudah mirip seperti laki-laki _bishie_ dalam karakter _manga_.

Jungkook tanpa sadar terus memerhatikan pemuda itu, sampai ketika Jungkook menatap seringai yang terpatri dari wajahnya, Jungkook segera tersadar dan segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Jungkook-_ah_? Kau melihat siapa?"

Jungkook berbalik dengan terkaget karena penjaga kasir yang dipanggilnya sebagai 'Jin-_hyung_' itu telah tiba-tiba muncul dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ng...tidak apa-apa kok hehe." Jungkook tertawa memaksa.

"Wajahmu pucat, Kook." Pemuda dihadapannya berucap khawatir.

"Oh ya?" Jungkook memegang kedua pipinya. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak menghapal rumus matematika?"

Terdengar kekehan dari si penjaga kasir, ia lalu menyodorkan bungkusan plastik berisi pesanan Jungkook.

Jungkook balas tertawa kecil dan menyodornya lembaran-lembaran won padanya.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Aku duluan."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jungkook-_ah_!"

Jungkook keluar pintu kafe dan berdiri sebentar untuk menggerakkan otot lehernya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sendiri dengan canggung lalu bergerutu pelan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kayak ada yang ngikutin sih."

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan pandangan gelisah dan terus-menerus menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang seolah mencari keberadaan seseorang. Jungkook ini orang yang cukup peka. Dan ia merasa perjalanan pulangnya malam ini terasa sedang dibuntuti orang lain. Jungkook tak tahu siapa itu tetapi yang pasti ia tahu kalau seseorang yang membuntutinya itu adalah seorang manusia. Terlihat dari bayangannya yang memanjang terkena sinar lampu jalanan dari balik tiang. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, orang itu adalah laki-laki.

Jungkook pikir ia tak punya masalah dengan siapapun. Ia selalu berteman baik dengan siapapun dengan mengharapkan hubungan baik antar teman tanpa menciptakan permusuhan apapun.

Lantas, kenapa ada seseorang yang membuntutinya?

Dari bayangannya sih sepertinya orang tersebut kurus. Bukan om-om gendut yang Jungkook pikir akan menculiknya.

Tetapi... Sekarang ini banyak modus penculikan dalam model apapun. Bahkan orang tampan sekalipun. Astaga, Jungkook jadi mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana kalau ia diculik? Disekap? Dijadikan budak? Atau yang lebih parahnya organ tubuhnya dicuri lalu dijual? _Heol_.

Jungkook menggelengkan cepat kepalanya. Tanpa terasa karena sibuk dengan pikiran negatifnya, kini ia telah sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya. Tetapi aura orang yang menguntitnya itu masih terasa jelas, ketika Jungkook menoleh kebelakang pun ia masih bisa melihat bayangannya dari balik tiang lampu jalan di ujung samping rumahnya.

Jungkook menghela napas. Ia menghadap lampu tiang jalan dan menatapnya garang. Sekarang ia tak peduli kalau orang itu akan menculiknya, ia sudah berada didepan rumahnya dan hanya tinggal berteriak saja untuk minta tolong jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Hei kau, kenapa membuntutiku?!" Tanya Jungkook, dengan logat Busannya yang terdengar arogan dengan sengaja.

Hening. Tak ada pergerakan apapun. Jungkook sudah mau berteriak kembali namun tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berawakan tinggi itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dalam gelap dan menampakkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook. Lalu pemuda asing itu memberikan Jungkook cengirannya yang terlihat epik dimata siapapun.

Jungkook sontak saja mengangkat alisnya dengan heran karena hal itu. Untuk apa seseorang yang nyaris tidak dikenalnya memberikannya sebuah cengiran lucu. Ukh ya, nyaris tidak dikenal, karena demi apapun pemuda itu adalah pemuda berambut nyentrik yang Jungkook lihat saat di kafe tadi!

"Kau... yang tadi di kafe?" Tunjuk Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi dari mata bulatnya. Ketakutannya yang sempat dirasakannya tadi entah mengapa hilang begitu saja. Melihat cengirannya barusan malah membuat Jungkook merasa bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda baik ala_ ikemen senpai_ yang malah membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Hanya sedikit.

"Iya, hehe." Pemuda pirang keunguan itu kembali menunjukkan cengirannya kearah Jungkook dan menghampirinya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya pada pemuda yang kini telah berada di hadapannya. "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Siapa kau? Apa kau berniat buruk padaku?!"

Pemuda tinggi itu melebarkan kelopak matanya dengan terkejut menatap Jungkook dengan mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak kok! Mana mungkin..."

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya. Ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya dari bawah ke atas. Pemuda itu mengenakan _sneaker_ mahal—Jungkook tahu dari merk yang terlihat—, celana jeans keren—Jungkook melihatnya begitu—, lalu jaket kulit hitamnya yang terdapat banyak manik keren—oke, Jungkook iri sekarang—, dan jangan lupakan rambut pirang keunguannya yang sungguh nyentrik seolah pemuda itu baru saja ketumpahan cat dirambutnya. Kalau wajahnya... Jungkook tidak berbohong, hidugnya yang tinggi dan garis matanya yang runcing itu benar-benar terlihat tampan.

Oke, lupakan dulu masalah penampilan.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Jungkook memicingkan matanya menatap si pemuda nyentrik itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sesuatu," pemuda dihadapan Jungkook itu meraba saku belakang celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Suaranya yang berat membuat Jungkook agak risih juga sebenarnya."Ini, milikmu."

Jungkook menatap benda yang disodorkan padanya, sebuah pena tinta merah miliknya. Ya, Jungkook mengiyakan benda tersebut sebagai miliknya karena ia selalu memberi label disetiap alat tulisnya dengan _sticker_ bertuliskan inisial namanya sendiri. JJK. Jeon Jungkook. Walaupun ia tak mengerti kapan penanya bisa terjatuh dan tiba-tiba berada di tangan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Ketika Jungkook menyodorkan tangannya untuk meraih penanya kembali, tiba-tiba pemuda itu menarik kembali pena ditangannya dan malah mencondongkan dirinya mendekat ke arah Jungkook hanya untuk berbisik ditelinganya.

"Hai, aku Kim Taehyung, boleh kutahu namamu?" Bisiknya_ husky_.

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya. Dengan cepat rona merah menjalar ke kedua pipinya merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dan suara menggoda tepat ditelinganya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan. Selanjutnya Jungkook dengan refleks mendorong pemuda dihadapannya sampai terjatuh diatas aspal dan meringis.

"Apa-apaan?!" Jungkook mendesis dan menatap garang pemuda dihadapannya dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena apa.

Tetapi pemuda yang mengaku bernama Taehyung itu malah kembali menyeringai seperti saat Jungkook pertamakali melihat seringaiannya saat di kafe tadi.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin berkenalan omong-omong..."

Jungkook kembali memutar malas kedua matanya dan berdecak kesal. Wajahnya masih memerah dan ia segera berlari memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan bergerutu tak jelas.

Sedangkan pemuda yang mengaku bernama Taehyung itu masih menyeringai kemudian membaca sebuah kartu dari dompet yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukainya," pemuda itu terkikik kecil dan membaca sederet nama dalam sebuah tanda pengenal, atau lebih tepatnya kartu pelajar.

"Namanya adalah... Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

Nb : ini paling susah btw, I don't have much feel for this couple. hatersnya

Kimtae nih ._. Wkwk

Tapi sayangnya banyak yang minta pair ini, pasti sangat tidak memuaskan ya. Maapin atuh :(

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang sempetin komentar :3 hihi.

.

.

**Omake**

.

Jungkook bersandar dari balik pintu kamarnya masih dengan wajah yang bersirat kemerahan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba bernapas tenang.

"Sialan, barusan ia hampir meraba bokongku." Jungkook menggerutu. Ia lalu secara reflek meraba saku bagian belakangnya, lalu kemudian terkejut karena merasakan sakunya yang rata.

"Astaga, dompetku?!"

Jungkook kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri, orang yang sempat dipujinya dengan tampan tadi pasti memang berniat jahat padanya. Setelah penanya yang tidak dikembalikan, kini dompetnya yang dicuri!

Jungkook lalu berlari menuju jendela kamarnya untuk melihat halaman depan apa orang yang mengaku padanya bernama Taehyung itu masih berada disana.

Dan benar, pemuda nyentrik itu masih berada disana. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Jungkook dengan cengirannya itu. Ditangannya ada sebuah dompet yang dapat Jungkook yakini sebagai miliknya. Pemuda itu lalu membuat sebuah tanda dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu membentuk sebuah telepon dari tangannya. Yang dapat Jungkook artikan sebagai _'Aku akan menghubungimu'_. Lalu pemuda itu pergi menjauh begitu saja sampai menghilang dari pandangan Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeram kesal dan mengusap rambutnya kebelakang. "Aish, sialan."

.

.

.

.

This story © by **Phylindan**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sepertinya aku menyukainya," pemuda itu terkikik kecil dan membaca sederet nama dalam sebuah tanda pengenal, atau lebih tepatnya kartu pelajar.

"Namanya adalah... Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

**Taehyung****/Jungkook**** | AU | PG-15 |****oneshot | I don't take any profit with this chara**

_._

_A sequel_

_._

_Do not plagiarize._

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan ujian akhir semester tingkat nasional sekolahnya. Bulan depan ia akan lulus dari masa SMAnya. Maka dari itu, hari ini ia berencana untuk tidur panjang seharian sampai esok di hari minggu.

Oh tidak, sampai minggu depan.

Hahaha.

.

Jungkook merapikan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam rak susun di dalam kamarnya. Ia tersenyum puas menatap semua bukunya yang telah rapi kemudian mengibaskan tangannya seolah baru saja mengibaskan sebuah debu tebal.

"Ha! Selamat tinggal buku-buku masa SMA! Matematika! Bahasa Inggris! Bye!"

Jungkook berseru puas. Belum tahu saja dia bagaimana kelanjutan masa pendidikan kuliahnya nanti.

Setelah membereskan semua buku di kamarnya, Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang _single_nya itu dengan keras. Seolah ranjangnya itu sudah sejak lama ia tidak tiduri.

Jungkook baru saja akan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ponsel di sebelah meja nakasnya berdering nyaring sebagai sebuah tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk di _smartphone_nya itu.

"Tsk."

Jungkook berdesis malas dan melanjutkan memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa memedulikan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi di sampingnya.

Jungkook menghela napas lega begitu dering ponselnya berhenti. Masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, Jungkook menarik gulingnya untuk ia peluk dalam dekapannya. Jungkook merasa benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang.

Namun baru saja Jungkook menuju alam tidurnya, ponselnya kembali berdering dan membuat Jungkook refleks terkejut. Ia sampai menghentakkan kakinya diatas ranjang karena terkaget dengan suara ponselnya sendiri.

"Argh siapa sih?!" Jungkook mengerang malas. Bahkan kedua matanya terasa begitu berat untuk terbuka. Jungkook hanya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraba meja nakas sampai ia menemukan benda persegi kesayangannya itu.

Dengan pandangan masih memburam, Jungkook men_slide_ panggilan tersebut dan menempelkannya di telinga.

Tanpa mengetahui siapa peneleponnya.

"Halo?" Jungkook bersuara malas. Kembali menutup kedua matanya.

_"Hai."_

"Hm. Aku tidur." Jungkook bergumam. Ponselnya ia taruh diatas telinga selagi ia berbaring miring dan memeluk gulingnya.

_"Tidur?"_ Jeda. _"Tidur siang?"_

"Hm."

_"Jeon Jungkook?"_

"Hm."

_"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa aku?"_

"Hm."

_"Hei—"_

"Khr~"

Terdengar suara dengkuran halus di kamar itu. Tanda bahwa Jungkook mulai tertidur pulas. Tak peduli ia sedang berada dalam sambungan telepon sekalipun. Ia terpejam dengan damai diatas ranjangnya.

Sedangkan di seberang sana...

_"Astaga. Beneran tidur nih?"_ Jeda yang panjang diiringi suara dengkuran lembut Jungkook.

_"Baiklah. Aku akan mendatangimu lagi esok nanti. Besok malam minggu kan? Hm."_

.

Jungkook tak akan pernah menyangka kalau saat itu ada seorang pemuda berambut nyentrik sedang menatap jendela kamarnya.

Saat itu juga Jungkook tak akan pernah mengira bahwa hidupnya akan lebih berwarna setelah hari ini.

.

.

Dan benar saja Jungkook tidur sampai pagi hari. Tidak _full_ juga sih, ia terbangun hanya untuk makan malam karena dipanggil ibunya. Setelah itu Jungkook melanjutkan tidurnya sampai pagi.

Dan di pagi yang cerah di hari sabtu ini, Jungkook tak pernah menyangka ia akan berada di rumah seharian. Astaga rasanya Jungkook senang sekali.

Ibarat kata rumahku adalah surgaku sangat berarti bagi Jungkook.

Beruntunglah pasangan Jeon memiliki anak yang selalu merindukan rumah seperti Jungkook.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kook_ie_~" seorang ibu muda—masih tidak pantas dibilang tua—tersenyum hangat begitu melihat anak lelaki remajanya menuruni tangga rumah dengan wajah cerianya yang segar.

Jungkook yang mendengar sapaan wanita yang ia sebut sebagai ibunya itu segera tersenyum balas menyapa ibunya.

"Pagi, Bunda~"

Jungkook segera menghampiri meja makan, memeluk ibunya sekilas lalu mengambil salah satu tempat duduk disana.

"_Aigoo_. Tampannya anak Bunda. Mau kemana pagi-pagi sudah rapi dan wangi begini, hm? Bukannya kau sedang libur?" Tanya sang ibu, ikut duduk di hadapan Jungkook dan menyiapkan roti panggang diatas meja yang masih hangat dan mengasap.

Jungkook meminum seteguk susunya yang selalu disiapkan ibunya tiap pagi hari itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tidak kemana-mana kok, Bun. Aku ingin main di rumah saja. Banyak film yang kutinggalkan selama masa ujian kemarin." Jelas Jungkook, lalu memberikan cengiran bahagianya pada ibunya.

"Ah, begitu..." Ibunya mengoleskan selai jeruk di selembar rotinya untuk ia berikan pada Jungkook. "Oh iya, sayang, kemarin ada yang mencarimu."

Jungkook menerima roti selai jeruknya dengan mengernyitkan alis karena perkataan ibunya. "Siapa?"

"Umm, dia bilang namanya Kim Taehyung, teman barumu."

Jungkook semakin mengernyit. Nama yang tidak asing tetapi Jungkook sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Lagipula, kapan ia mulai punya teman baru?

"Bunda ketemu sama dia?" Tanya Jungkook lalu menggigit ujung roti selainya.

"Tidak, dia menelepon ke rumah. Dia minta maaf karena harus telepon ke rumah karena ia lupa minta nomor ponselmu."

"Lalu?"

"Ya aku beri nomor ponselmu."

Jungkook segera menepuk dahinya. Mendadak ingatan ketika ia mendapat telepon kemarin sebelum tidur bergema dipikirannya.

"_Wae_?" Ibunya balas menatap Jungkook heran.

Jungkook hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan.

Perasaan tidak enak bercampur berdebar memenuhi relung hatinya.

Sosok pemuda nyentrik dengan senyuman anehnya mendadak terbayang di benaknya.

.

Jungkook menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton anime kesukaannya, _Shingeki no Kyojin_. Sebenarnya ia menonton ulang _file_ di laptopnya sebagai pemahaman. Yeah, Jungkook hanya merasa ia perlu menontonnya lebih dari satu kali untuk mengerti jalan ceritanya.

Tetapi ketika dengan seriusnya Jungkook menonton. Ia tak berkedip bahkan sampai menganga itu tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh jeritan ponselnya yang berdering ia letakkan di samping laptopnya.

'(Bunyi ponsel yang berdering)'

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya yang sempat terbuka itu lalu menjedakan _video player_nya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyitkan dahi begitu ada nomor tak dikenal tertera disana.

Pikiran Jungkook saat itu masih mengawang dan ia tanpa pikir panjang menerima panggilan di ponselnya itu.

"Ya, halo?"

_"Hai, dengan Jeon Jungkook?"_

Jungkook mengangkat satu alisnya dan tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, saya sendiri—"

_"—sama__. s__aya juga sendiri. Pacaran yuk?" _

.

.

_Krik._

_._

Jungkook mendadak _jawdrop_. Obrolan pembukaan telepon macam apa itu.

"Iya, aku Jeon Jung—astaga siapa ini?" Jungkook mendadak tersadar begitu saja dan menatap layar ponselnya sebentar lalu menempelkannya kembali ke telinganya. _'Orang asing?'_ Pikirnya kemudian.

Terdengar kekehan dari suara _baritone_ yang begitu _husky_ di telinga Jungkook.

_"Ini aku, Kim Taehyung."_

"Taehyun siapa?"

_"Taehyung."_

"Taeyeong?"

_"Taehyuuung~"_

"Taehyeon?"

_"Jeon Jungkook__,__ pls. Kim Taehyung."_

"Taehyung... siapa?" Jungkook bertanya. Fokusnya ia bagi untuk melanjutkan tontonan animenya dan membiarkan ponselnya tetap menempel di telinga.

Terdengar decakan rendah dari sambungan telepon Jungkook.

Jungkook tak mempedulikannya dan malah memiringkan kepalanya untuk menjepit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahunya.

_"Jung, dompet dan pulpenmu ada padaku." _

"Oh iya, kemarin dompet dan pulpenku diambil—astaga! Kenapa kau tahu tentang dompetku?!" Mendadak Jungkook memelototkan kedua mata bulatnya. Mulai serius.

_"Lihatlah keluar jendela kamarmu sekarang."_ Suara di seberang sana terdengar santai.

Jungkook heboh.

Keluar jendela katanya?

Jungkook benar-benar menuruti perkataan orang yang meneleponnya itu. Ia dengan langkah terburu menghampiri jendela kamarnya, membuka tirainya lalu menatap depan gerbang rumahnya dengan pandangan ekspresi terkaget yang lucu.

Kembali mendadak memori malam kemarin lusa ketika Jungkook bertemu dengan seseorang yang nyentrik baginya. Seringaian anehnya dan segala gerak-gerik anehnya.

_Tadah!_

Jungkook melihatnya kembali. Ia menatap ke depan gerbang rumahnya dari jendela kamarnya itu dengan wajah terkaget. Ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri disana dan melambaikan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah dompet. Pemuda itu menunjukkan seringainya yang dapat Jungkook lihat dengan jelas. Dan pemuda itu masih saja terlihat nyentrik karena rambutnya. Walaupun kini rambutnya di cat _blonde_ abu-abu seperti karakter Kaneki dalam anime _Tokyo Ghoul_ yang pernah ditonton oleh Jungkook. Jungkook masih bisa sangat mengenali pemuda nyentrik itu dari seringaiannya. Jungkook sangat mengingatnya dengan akurat untuk itu.

"HEI—"

Jungkook baru saja akan berteriak protes namun perkataannya langsung terpotong begitu saja.

_"Turun dan temui aku kalau kau ingin dompetmu kembali."_

_Flip!_

.

Dan sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja.

Jungkook menggeram kesal.

"Aish sialan!"

Jungkook mengerutu sebal dan melempar ponselnya keatas ranjangnya lalu mengacak rambutnya malas kemudian segera meninggalkan kamarnya untuk keluar rumah dan menemui seseorang yang kini Jungkook ingin menyebutnya sebagai seorang yang _freak_ di depan gerbang rumahnya itu.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang abu-abu itu berdiri bersandar di sebuah pilar dekat gerbang hitam sebuah rumah. Ia menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum miring setelahnya. Menatap sebuah dompet kulit hitam di tangannya dengan seksama. Kemudian ia bergumam dengan suara _husky_nya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Senyumnya semakin melebar layaknya seseorang yang baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang membahagiakan. "Benar-benar menarik."

.

Jungkook menggerutu menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju pintu depan. Ibunya sudah tak terlihat, mungkin ia sedang di dapur.

Jungkook lalu menlanjutkan langkahnya dengan kesal membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan menghampiri gerbang rumah yang masih tertutup itu. Jungkook membukanya dengan malas dan hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok tinggi berambut pirang abu terang.

Jungkook belum mengatakan apa-apa tetapi sosok dihadapannya itu membalikkan tubuhnya begitu suara pintu gerbang terbuka kemudian tersenyum begitu menawan kearah Jungkook.

Jungkook mendengus kesal disuguhi senyuman seperti itu. Pemuda nyentrik yang mengaku sebagai Kim Taehyung itu tersenyum manis padanya dengan kedua mata simetris yang menawan itu terlapisi segaris _eyeliner_. Lalu Jungkook memindainya dari atas ke bawah. Pemuda itu memakai kaus oblong putih bergambar dan melapisinya dengan jaket kulit hitamnya. Ia memakai celana kulit senada dengan jaket hitamnya lalu memakai sebuah _sneaker_ coklat yang sialnya terlihat keren. Melihat itu membuat Jungkook semakin mendengus karena pemuda nyentrik dihadapannya itu terlihat lebih keren. Berbeda sekali dengan Jungkook yang kini hanya memakai baju rumahan hanya dengan kaus dan celana pendek selutut.

"Hai, Jeon Jungkook." Suara beratnya menginterupsi pemikiran Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook menatapnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tak tahu siapa dirimu, Tuan Kim Taehyung. Jadi, tolong kembalikan barang milikku?" Tanya Jungkook datar.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya semakin tersenyum mendengar suara Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Hanya sebuah dompet kan?" Pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah dompet lipat warna hitam kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook baru saja menjulurkan lengannya untuk mengambil dompetnya di lengan pemuda itu namun si pirang bernama Taehyung itu dengan cepat menarik lengannya kembali dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook. Membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu kembali terkejut dibuatnya.

"Eits, tapi ada syaratnya."

"A—apaan sih. Syarat apa? Kembalikan dompetku!" Jungkook mengelak untuk menjauh dari pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar ada semburat rona tipis di kedua pipinya. Sialan sekali dengan senyumannya itu.

Pemuda pirang itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Nah, syaratnya adalah jadi kekasihku."

"_Mwo_? Kau sinting?!" Jungkook menatapnya tak percaya.

Apa-apaan katanya.

Kekasih?!

"Aku serius." Pemuda pirang itu menatap Jungkook tanpa ragu dengan sorot mata tajam. "Kalau tak mau aku akan bilang pada ibumu bahwa—"

"Eh eh tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu nomor telepon rumahku?!" Jungkook bertanya heran, memicingkan kedua mata bulatnya seolah menuduh pemuda pirang itu sebagai seorang _stalker_.

Terdengar kekehan _husky_ kembali dari si pirang. "Dompetmu berisi semuanya. Kau bahkan menuliskan nomor telepon rumahmu dibalik foto masa kecilmu."

Jungkook mendadak segera merona hebat karena malu. Ia memang menyimpan fotonya saat berusia tujuh tahun di dompetnya dan menuliskan nomor telepon rumah yang tak dihapalnya disana. Astaga, betapa bodohnya ia sekarang. Pikir Jungkook lalu mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

"Oke, kau sangat tidak sopan membuka isi dompetku." Jungkook berkata malas.

"Hei, aku 'kan perlu identitasmu untuk mengembalikan dompet ini." Pemuda itu tersenyum kembali kearah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan memutar malas kedua matanya.

"Kembalikan dompetku." Jungkook menengadahkan tangannya.

"Kubilang ada syaratnya." Pemuda itu berucap santai. Ia baru saja akan menyentuh ujung jemari Jungkook namun Jungkook segera menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Cepat kembalikan." Jungkook menagih.

"Umm." Pemuda nyentrik itu menatap Jungkook iseng, tak lama seringainya muncul yang membuat Jungkook mau tak mau berpaling dari tatapannya. "Dompet yang berisi uang limapuluh ribu won, kartu pelajar, kartu perpustakaan, kartu atm? Woah~ terus memori—"

"Oke, stop! Kembalikan dulu dompetku!" Jungkook semakin memaksa.

Pemuda nyentrik di hadapannya malah semakin menyeringai lalu selangkah demi langkah maju ke hadapan Jungkook. "Kalau begitu mari berdekatan."

Jungkook mundur selangkah berbarengan dengan pemuda pirang yang melangkah maju kearahnya.

"Setelah berdekatan mari—"

Terus mereka saling melangkah sampai akhirnya Jungkook terjebak sendiri di gerbang besi rumahnya.

"—berpacaran."

Kim Taehyung semakin menyeringai ketika pemuda dihadapannya semakin merona dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau menolak—" Taehyung kini mulai memenjarakan tubuh Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel dengan gerbang.

"—aku akan menguntitmu."

Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan refleks mendorong tubuh tinggi di hadapannya untuk menjauh dengan kedua tangannya ketika pemuda itu dengan lancangnya mendekatkan wajah padanya. Membuat pipi Jungkook semakin merona saja karena wajah tampannya itu.

"Dengar ya, kau ini lancang sekali. Kau pikir aku menyukaimu, huh?" Tanya Jungkook lalu melipat kedua tangannya kembali.

Pemuda dihadapannya malah kembali menyeringai. Sampai Jungkook merasa gila dibuatnya.

"Kalau tak menyukaiku..." Taehyung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Tetapi kini ia berani mencengkeram kedua lengan Jungkook lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook untuk berbisik disana.

"...pipi sampai telingamu tidak akan memerah seperti ini sejak pertamakali melihatku."

Bisik Taehyung rendah dan dengan sengaja menyentuhkan ujung bibirnya di daun telinga Jungkook ketika ia membisikkan kata-katanya.

"Sialan."

Jungkook menggerutu pelan seiring dengan darahnya yang berdesir cepat naik ke kedua pipinya dan membuatnya hangat bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Jungkook bahkan tak mau membayangkan bagaimana rona wajahnya yang begitu kentara jika dilihat olehnya sendiri.

Dan sekali lagi Jungkook bergumam umpatannya yang malah membuatnya mendapatkan kecupan manis di pipi kirinya.

"Kim—_sialan_—Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : berakhir dengan sekuel anehnya ._. Maap kalo gak ngefeel, paling susah nih bikin vkook astaga .-.

Oke, terimakasih buat yang review chap awal :

**Saphire always for onyx **| **VampireDPS** | | **Lucky Miku** | **dumbshn** | anna yoo | **siscaMinstalove** | **naranari part II** | Wolf12 |** Kira ** | **Rapp-i** | dnttchmaeheh | **Sapphire Amumuhoopla** |** miparkland** | melinda | **Nadin88** | **Linkz Account** | **BumBumJin** | ** .100** | **jeymint** | **she3nn0** | dindanafsiah | **Rara24** | **GitARMY** | MinYeolKook | **minsugal** | **chimin95** | vanyastic | **armybana** | April Chan | Annisa Lily | lalalahehe | **TKTOPKID** .

Dan terimakasih sudah baca sampai sini. Apalagi yang sempet komentar :3 hihi.

.

.

With Love,

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


End file.
